Creepypasta: Oswald and Micky
by DarkLura
Summary: After find something out about Oswalds history, I made this because he has more than one reason to be really angry. So in this story, Oswald is basicly trying to kill his hated target Micky Mouse. Enjoy it
1. Oswald's true mind

"Hello... Yes you... Hello...

What's your name? My name is Oswald...

You know... Oswald the lucky rabbit? One of the first characters the great Walt Disney created?

But maybe you know this... mouse... The one for that dad had left me...

This stupid Micky... Without him... Everything would have been better...

Father would have made me to the king of his company... But he left me and made him king...

So many years... So many years he was gone... Before they brought me back into his company...

I was so happy back then... Until I saw what the mouse had become in the time I wasn't with father...

I still got some work... Tried my best to are what father wanted me to be... Until...

Until I was out of sign for everyone... Fathers death... It was very hard but I tried my best...

I tried being what father created me for...

Recovering from what the other company where he had left me, made with me... Before I was back in his company... His warm arms... Or were they cold...

I don't remember anymore...

I gave my best, even that I was nothing worth for his descendants...

Until when they wanted me in a game.

I was so excited. Finally I could be the one again, to make people smile.

I wanted to make father smile of me...

But there was this mouse again...

The one, who stand in the middle of everything of the Disney company...

The one, which makes me useless and let our father left me behind...

He was the hero and I was just the anti-hero... It hit me really hard...

But I stand straight. Making everyone proud... Even I was broken inside...

Now two games where I had to fight at the side of Micky... Making him still the greatest...

It... IT MAKES ME SICK!

WHY MUST HE BE THE ONE WHO IS EVERYONE LOVING? EVEN FATHER LOVED HIM MORE THAN ME!  
I WAS HIS FIRST CREATION! BUT HOW I SEE IT... I was just... garbage?

Is that how they look at me? Am I just... useless for everyone?

Does no one... loves me? But then why... why did father created me for?

No... No I am not the one who should go! ITS THE MOUSE!

HE TAKES EVERYTHING I ASK FOR FROM ME!

I am sitting here... looking at the paint and the thinner... The tools which he used in the two games...

They are very handy... This will be his... death... hehehe... His death... Yeah..."

Then the mad rabbit filled the thinner and the paint in one of those spray guns of an terminator.

He was ready getting rid of the pest called Micky Mouse.


	2. Hiking in the dark of wasteland

At the same time at Micky Mouse's House. He was asleep. Who wouldn't at a time like 2 o' clock in the morning? Everything was silent.

He was just dreaming about Minnie, until a noise woke him from his rest.  
It was his TV. It showed only static. But beside the typical noises of a static TV, there was something different. Micky just stood there, not knowing what to do, until the voise from the other side became clear to hear.

"Micky? Micky are you there? We need your help again!" Oswald shouted in fear. He wasn't looking much better. His fur was messed up and he got some scratches.

"What? Oswald, Buddy whats up? Is it the mad doctor again or what?" Micky quikly asked, but Oswald just said panicly, that he just should come and see it himself.  
With that, Micky made his way back to wasteland.

But different to the other times, he didn't landed first in the labor of the wizzard to get his paintbrush. He was already in the mean street. But it wasn't a ruin or a colourful place, it was dark and misty.

Beside that, no wastelander was in the streets.

"Hello?" Micky called for anyone "Oswald? Ortensia? Anybody?". No response.  
"Oh no what terrible thing must have happend?".

Micky wanderd through the empty and scary streets, hoping to see a familiar face.

He stoped when there were music. It sounded like the song of the pink elephants.  
Not knowing where to go instead, he searched for the source of the music.

It leaded him through a underpass. There were lots of small, orange shining lights on the staircase.  
And it was going and going, even when the music came to a stop, Micky just keep going forward.

After a nearly enternity, he reached a door, a small goblin sitting on a high chair beside it.

The goblin looked different. His little suit was blood red painted, even his skin was paintet with red stripes or dots. Beside that, the goblin had lots of mechanical body parts, that were more visible than the red colour.

It turned his head like a robot and said in a similar voise "Oswald is waiting for you behind this door. You shouldn't let him wait any longer Mouse.".

Micky wasn't really shure about this. Something in him told him to run as fast as he could. But he ignored it and entered the room slowly.


	3. In Oswald's lair

The room behind the door was dark, some small lamps lighten it up, but not much.

Micky was a bit scared, maybe because he didn't have his paintbrush, but he was shure that Oswald would help him.

"Oswald?" he called into the darkness. The response was laughter, before Oswald said "Oh thank god you are finally here. I am so happy...". He couldn't say the last word he wanted to use.

Micky was relieved "I am happy to see you too. But now whats up? I saw the streets and I understand that something bad must had happened. It's just bad that I don't have my paintbrush with me...".

"Oh it's not that bad you haven't it with you... I have here a tool which is as good as that brush."

Oswald came now out of hiding with his weapon. His remote control from Micky Epic 2 was on his belt, just for when.

Micky was impressed that the spray tool didn't go because of the thinner.

"It took a long time to made this perfect." Oswald said, a big smile on his face "You wanna see how good it works?"

The mouse just nodded his head. Making the grin on Oswald's face even bigger.

The first thing Oswald made was to barricade the door with some colour.

Not knowing the danger Micky gave a compliment for the good work of Oswald's tool.

And again the rabbit laughed. Then he said "And now I am coming for you, Mouse!"

He attacked, but Micky could luckily avoid it.

"Are you crazy? What was that for?" He shouted at his friend.

Another laughter before the rabbit said "For everything! For making father leave me! FOR ALL THESE YEARS OF OBLIVION!"

Micky realized what was up and ran into the darkness, hoping to find some place to hide. But Oswald was clever and fast. His remote controled the lights which were now brightened up the entire room.

There was nowhere to hide, no escape point, nothing. Micky had run into a mouse trap.

But he tried to outrun Oswald. At some point he shouldn't have any thinner and colour anymore. So he could only hope that he wasn't get hit by the thinner.

But it was not that easy. Oswald blocked his ways with coloured barricades or made walls out of hot water vapor by using the thinner. At the end, Micky was standing with the back to the wall.

Nowhere to run anymore. And Oswald still had some paint and thinner. It looked like Micky's adventure were about to end.

"HOLD IT OSWALD!" A also familiar voice shouted. It was Gus and he attacked Oswald, making him failing the shot of thinner at Micky.

Now there was a hole in the wall and an escape for our hero. Gus called to Micky "Quick! Take that escape! Don't worry about me now, save yourself!"

Micky was confused. He couldn't let Gus back here with Oswald, but he was too scared to stay.

But when Oswald threw Gus off him, Micky take the escape.

Oswald first turned to Gus, as he saw his target escaped.

The rabbit stand over the small goblin and said "You little pest shouldn't have disturbed me!"

The only thing Micky hear from what was going on by Gus, was the screams that echoed through the pipe, his escape.


	4. On the escape

The pipes were like enternity. It seem they won't end until Micky landed in a big room of the sewerage.

He was out of breath and fold on to the ground. Tears streaming down his face.

Was Gus dead now? If so, was it his fault? And what happened to the other wastelanders?

A noise brought Micky's attention back to reality. It echoed from the pipe he was coming through.

"Come here, Mouse! I am not done with you!" the mad rabbit said singing. Micky started to run again.

He didn't care where he was going to, he just wanted to escape from that monster. He started to cry again. He didn't wanted ever to call a friend something like a monster. But now was not the time for this.

He ran into another pipe, hearing other pipes and metal objects being destroyed. Oswald propally searched for more colour and thinner.

After a minute, the mouse reached the dump from Micky Epic 1. It was even more horrified now, while the sun set.

More noises make Micky ran to one of the giant trash mountains, dicking a small hole into it to hide.  
But the sharb metal cutted his fingers. But to his luck, he found a hiding spot.

Before Oswald reached the dump as well, Micky was already hiding. A smaller hole in his hideaway gave Micky a look at him.

The rabbids fur was even more messed up now, it was... bloody.  
He looked all ways, his head sometimes twitching like his voise.

"Were are yo-you?" He nearly sang "Were are you, bu-buddy? No reason to hi-hide! S-See? I brought G-Gus for y-you!"

He hold the gobblins head over his head. The look it had was showing pain while he died. Blood still running out of his over Oswald's hand. Micky was about to scream, but covered his mouth.

The madman looked around and around, until he had enough and thought out loud "Dammit! He escaped... Hehe... If he wants to play this way, he can do it... But when I find him again... Hehehe... I am the one who haves fun while he suffers.". He laughed like a psycho, while he returned to the pipe.

He hold the dead head up, so he could see Gus right in the eyes. "Well... I guess I didn't need you anymore... You choosen your fate... Goodbye my 'friend'".

Without showing any regret, he troped the head and disappeared into the darkness.

After some minutes, Micky came out of his hiding spot, picking up the head.

His tears tropped on Gus forhead, down from his horrified face. He just whispered "I... I am sorry..."


End file.
